Clockwork
by Travon203
Summary: This is a series of one-shots about Mike seeing a therapist. Set in Season 1 and onwards.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, everyone. Due to computer issues, I have not been able to write as much. I know I haven't finished "The Beginning of the End", but I'll eventually finish it soon (hopefully). Anyway, this story is just full of one-shots of Mike seeing a therapist and talking about his problems. I've got a couple of ideas, but please send me if you have some, too!**

* * *

For the past fifteen years, Mike has been going to the same therapist every Monday at 4 in the afternoon, like clockwork. Because of his parents' death, he couldn't manage his anxiety and panic attacks on his own so his guidance counselor suggested that he see a therapist. It took him and his grandmother six months to find the perfect therapist since most of them just didn't "fit" with him. Dr. Roberts was different than the others. On the first day they met, Roberts told him to cut the crap after Mike spent 30 minutes talking about how he was fine and how it was a waste of time. Mike was offended at first, but took a liking to him since he wasn't beating around the bush like all the other shrinks, pretending to be gentle and sweet.

"So, Mike, how's the job-hunting so far?"

"It's good actually. A guy named Harvey Specter hired me yesterday and gave a me a $25,000 signing bonus. So, I can now pay my grandmother's hospital bills."

"That's great, but what is it that you're going to be doing gives $25,000 as a signing bonus?"

"A lawyer," Mike mumbled through his teeth.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you."

"A lawyer," Mike said after a loud huff.

"Mike, you're not a lawyer. You didn't even go to law school. Do you know how many laws you're breaking right now? And how many ethic violations you're forcing me to break?"

"I know that. I also know that you can't tell anyone due to doctor/patient confidentiality."

"Goddamn it, Mike! What the hell are you doing?"

"Look, it was the only way I could pay for my grandmother's place. I was running out of time."

Mike was starting to hyperventilate and his heart was racing. He hated having to explain himself and end up getting overworked about it. Dr. Roberts immediately noticed how he was breathing and went over to his desk to grab a stress ball from his desk. Whenever he was getting worked up, Mike would start fidgeting with his hands and that led to a full-on anxiety attack. Roberts decided to give him a stress ball so he could stay relaxed and practice his breathing exercises.

"Here, Mike. Calm down. Okay?" Dr. Roberts said, handing him the stress ball.

"Okay..."

"In.. And out.. Breathe in.. And out.."

The next ten minutes were Mike squeezing the ball as much as he could while slowly calming down.

"Look, Mike. Just be careful. This is a dangerous risk you're taking here."

"I know, Doc. I know."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello, everyone. So each story is going to be based on an episode and hopefully, it makes sense. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Suits.**

* * *

Dr. Roberts was looking at his watch, noticing that it was already 4pm and Mike still had not shown up yet. Most of the time, Mike was already in the waiting room ten minutes before, reading a magazine to pass the time. But not this time. He decided to give it another five minutes before giving him a call. He was about to ask his receptionist, Patty, to call him before Mike forced himself into the room, panting and trying to catch his breath.

"Mike, where have you been?"

"Hold on," Mike said trying to breathe in and out as fast as he could. "I was a little bit busy."

While Mike was still grabbing ahold of himself, Dr. Roberts noticed that he wasn't wearing his suit jacket. That was a little bit odd considering the fact that Mike should be coming from work.

"Mike, where's your jacket?"

"Ohh, um it ripped."

"What do you mean 'it ripped'?"

"It just did."

Roberts gave him his menacing stare, known to crack anyone's secrets.

"Fine. Some guys were chasing me and it ripped while I was running."

"Why would they be chasing you?"

"I don't know. I was hanging out with Trevor last night and I remembered these two guys watching us."

"Mike. You already know Trevor is bad news. When are you going to stop hanging out with him?"

"It was just a one-time thing. C'mon Doc. He's one of my oldest friends. I can't just drop him with all of that history."

"I can't force you to stop hanging out with Trevor, but you also know what happens every time you do."

After Mike lost his parents, he started hanging out with Trevor and doing drugs. That led to cheating on his test and almost being suspended for a week. Both Roberts and his grandmother warned him, but he never listened. Now every time Trevor needs him to bail him out, he could never say no.

"Yeah, yeah. I know, Doc."

"So tell me, how's work?"

"It's okay. I was recently assigned my first solo case and won!"

"Not bad for a fake lawyer."

"Let me ask you a question, Mike."

"What do you think is going to happen when they found out you're not a real lawyer?"

"You mean if."

"No, I mean when. What makes you think this charade is going to fool everyone?"

"It will. It has to."


End file.
